


Pleasant Dreams

by twopinkcarnations



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dream Sex, Elevator Sex, F/M, Going to Hell, Life-Affirming Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twopinkcarnations/pseuds/twopinkcarnations
Summary: “I don’t want it to end like this, Michael.”





	Pleasant Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two _Cheers_ plot points!

“This is happening, isn’t it?” Eleanor asks as the elevator doors close.

Michael nods and puts his hands in his pockets, head down.

“I’m afraid so.”

The elevator car shudders as it begins its slow slide downward.

“And—and when the doors open, that’ll be the real Bad Place. With demons who eat your eyeballs and killer bees and rivers of lava.”

“Yes, Eleanor.”

She feels her legs tremble, and she braces herself against the railing. They had quite a way to go—a whole 666 floors. It wasn’t the least bit funny though. She doesn’t think she’s ever been more afraid as sweat forms on her forehead and her knuckles turn white.

“I’m never gonna see you again, am I?” she asks in a small voice.

“No.”

Her heart pounds in her chest, and she swears she can feel the walls close in.

“I don’t want it to end like this, Michael.”

He finally looks at her, but she is laser focused on the carpeted floor. He wonders where her mind has wandered off to. He hopes it’s somewhere pleasant.

“If there was anything I could do, I’d—”

“Maybe there is.”

Not this again…

“Eleanor.”

“No, listen!” she shrieks.

It startles him. She had been so nervous and subdued the whole train over and since the door closed. It was out of character for her, to be sure. But this? She was shaking, her teeth were gritted, and there was sweat on her upper lip. He stays quiet.

“You can give me something nice to remember. Right now, here.” 

She turns to him with eyes wider and bluer than an ocean, pleading.

“Eleanor, what—?”

She throws herself into his arms, and he reflexively catches her. Eleanor fuses their mouths together, and she kisses him like a dying woman searching for air.

“This is crazy,” he murmurs. “You don’t really want this.”

“Shut up.”

She wraps her legs around his waist, and he grabs her butt to keep them from toppling. He lets her kiss him, and he lets her pull at his tie and the buttons on his shirt.

“I just wanna forget,” she husks. “I wanna forget that I’m never gonna see them again.”

He’s about to try to talk her out of it, but then Eleanor sticks her hand in his pants, and he kind of forgets everything he was about to say.

“Eleanor?”

“Hmmm?”

“Eleanor?”

“What? What, Michael?”

She opens her eyes. Chidi is staring at her. And so is Tahani. And Jason. And Michael. Chidi stares at her weirdly and takes his hand off her shoulder.

“Ummm, you fell asleep during homework time. And you were moaning.”

Eleanor feels her face turn red.

“What? Pshhhh, no way! No I wasn’t! Was I?”

“ _Yes!_ ” Chidi says, exasperated.

“Darling, you kept saying Michael’s name in a very sexual way. It was quite awkward,” Tahani says.

Michael crosses out a few words on his paper and writes something else in its place. She waits for him to say something; she knows a response is forthcoming.

“Did you sleep well, Eleanor, dear?” Michael asks.

Eleanor makes an exaggerated gagging noise.

“Yeah right. You wish, you pervert.”

She pulls her book closer to herself and picks up her pen. She pretends to re-read over the chapter Chidi had assigned, but she can’t focus. 

“So, was sex with Michael dope?” Jason asks.

Her eyes flick over to him, but he continues to merely stare smugly as his paper.

“No, it was gross as fork. I almost threw up.”

“Aww, too bad,” Jason says.

Eleanor presses her thighs together and tries once more to concentrate.


End file.
